¿enamorandonos?
by alichaSxS
Summary: ola otra ves!.... ok esto de los titulos no es lo mio w
1. Chapter 1

ola

lo siento, supongo k esto aparecerá komo kap nuevo pero no lo es XD

bueno

la razón por la k kambie una pekeña parte de esto

es por k 2 chicas, ya me artaron kon sus reviews

digo no es malo lo que dicen pero la forma en la k lo dicen me enojo (inner: esta no es la palabra k keria usar alicha XD) bueno, el chiste es que en sus mensajes de una forma u otra me dijeron idiota, ya me artaron y para callarlas quitare lo k andan criticando

A leer!

_._

_._

_._

_Capitulo 1_

_Sorpresas_

_._

_._

_._

"_Pasajeros con destino a Konoha favor de abordar por la sala 5" _

Ese era mi vuelo así que me dirigí hacia la sala mencionada despidiéndome de mi acompañante quien me abrazo y susurro un "_suerte", _asentí con la cabeza y empecé a caminar, llevaba solo una maleta pequeña y mi mochila, ambas pasaban por equipaje de mano así que no tuve que registrar nada, me forme en la fila para enseñar mi pasaporte, una ves revisado me encamine por el túnel hacia la puerta del avión, la aeromoza y el piloto iban saludando a toda la gente que entraba, yo no fui la excepción.

Lamentablemente al ser menor de edad llevaba en mi mano una especie de folder donde venían mis papeles, una aeromoza que no se de donde salió al observar este me guio a mi lugar, casi enfrente de la fila, un asiento solo para mi, me senté y espere a que el avión despegara, no note que ya habíamos despegado ya que me encontraba pensando en lo que sucedería ahora, una vez llegara vería a mi mama llorando de felicidad por volverme a ver, tres años es demasiado tiempo, vería a mi padre y a mi hermano, nos iríamos a casa a pasar las vacaciones en lo que entraba a la preparatoria y una ves mas me iría al internado donde pase la secundaria, y pasaría otros tres años lejos de mi familia. Deje de pensar en eso al notar que ya habíamos aterrizado, vaya una hora y media pasan muy rápido cuando no prestas atención a tu alrededor. Fui el ultimo en bajar, me dirigí a paso lento a la salida con mi mochila y maleta en mano y divise a mi mama entre la multitud, en ese momento me percate de la cantidad de personas en mi vuelo, la sala de llegadas internacionales estaba llena, me dirigí hacia mi mama quien me abrazo al momento, yo solo atine a sonreír, la extrañaba y mucho, una ves me dejo de abrazar salude a mi padre y a mi hermano, no estaba cansado por el vuelo así que nos fuimos a comer al restaurante favorito de mi mama "Ichiraku" nos sentamos y hablamos de lo que me perdí durante mi ausencia, cuando la mesera llego pedimos la comida, se retiro y fue a la cocina

-en 5to de primaria llego un compañero nuevo, al principio no me caía bien por que era el payaso de la clase pero se volvió mi mejor amigo y de ves en cuando no esta en la casa jeja- me contaba mi hermano feliz

-oo ya veo, y como se llama tu amigo?- le pregunte con interés

-se llama Naruto Uzumaki- me contesto

-que bien que tengas un bueno amigo Sasuke-, mi hermano Sasuke es un poco introvertido, con un carácter muy fuerte pero es muy pacifico, dicen que es el vivo retrato de mi madre, Mikoto Uchiha, lo que no es igual es el humor que se carga, eso es herencia Uchiha.

-y dime Itachi que tal te lo has pasado en el internado?- pregunto mi padre- ya que no nos habían llegado noticias tuyas en 3 años- prosiguió

-bien, la vida en Suna es muy diferente a la de aquí en Konoha- dije

-pero te divertiste no?- pregunto mi mama

-si y mucho, tengo muy buenos amigos allí-

- que lindo, no los invitaste a la casa?-

-no mama, ellos viven en otros países también-

-ya veo, yo quería ver a los amiguitos de mi hijo- dijo mi madre haciendo un puchero

-bueno, eso ya paso, lo bueno es que regresaste y pasaras dos meses aquí- dijo mi padre

-tres, son tres meses de vacaciones- le corregí

-entonces podrás conocer a Naruto- dijo mi hermano extrañamente feliz ante la idea, nunca le gusto que yo conociera a sus amistades por que era su vida, pero supongo que no quiere que estamos separados mucho tiempo en vacaciones

-de acuerdo, conoceré a Naruto y pasare a visitar a Kakashi- dije recordando a mi amigo de la infancia, a diferencia de mi el se quedo en la ciudad a cursar la secundaria y seguramente también se quedaría para la prepa

-pero eso será mañana, hoy debes de descansar- sentencio mi madre y Sasuke y yo solo asentimos con la cabeza

Mi padre pago la cuenta de las cosas que pedimos, ramen, y unos refrescos de sabor.

Llegamos a la casa y cada uno se fue a su habitación ya eran pasadas las 5 de la tarde, me senté en mi cama observando mi cuarto el cual era muy diferente al de la escuela, allí tenia un cuarto para mi solo, la cama individual con colchas y sabanas color blanco y negro, un ropero negro, un escritorio y una ventana con vista al jardín del instituto, y un baño tamaño medio; en cambio aquí, tenia una cama matrimonial con colchas negras y sabanas blancas, un armario grande, lleno de ropa que se no me queda ya, un escritorio donde están mis preciados libros, un pequeño mueble donde esta la tele, y un baño también individual.

Durante un momento recordé a mis amigos de la secundaria, Deidara y su nocion por explotar el laboratorio cada ves que trabajábamos con fuego, Sasorí burlándose de el y sus intentos de demostrar el arte de la explocion, a Hidan tratando de que sigamos su religión, el tipo esta medio loco pero no por eso deja de ser mi amigo, todos somos tan diferentes pero tan parecidos, todos creemos en nuestra amistad, y la mantendremos aun en la preparatoria.

No supe en que momento me dormí, pero supe en que momento desperté, eran las 9 de la mañana y un camión de mudanza me despertó, para ser mas exactos mi camión de mudanza, en el venían todas las cosas que tuve en el instituto, desde mis maletas hasta mi guitarra, la cual _ella_ me dio hace un año para mi cumpleaños.

Ella sabia que me gustaba tocar guitarra pero no tenia una propia así que de regalo me la dio, recuerdo que encontré en mi cama un estuche negro con un enorme moño rosa, y un letrero que decía "_Feliz cumpleaños Ita-kun" _ ese día toque la guitarra toda la tarde, total era sábado, no teníamos clases, recuerdo que ella entro en mi cuarto sin siquiera yo notarlo y se quedo sentada en la silla del escritorio viéndome tocar y de ves en ves cantando las canciones que conocía.

Cuando baje para abrir la puerta note que eran 2 camiones, no recordaba tener tantas cosas pensé, pero uno se estaciono frente a la casa del vecino, yo no sabia que teníamos vecino; del camión que estaba frente a mi casa bajo un hombre preguntándome si era Itachi Uchiha, una ves le respondí comenzó a bajar mis cosas del mismo, no eran muchas pero no podía llevarlas tan fácil en avión así que la escuela proporciono el envió de propiedades de todo el alumnado de terceros. Mi padre bajo e indico que dejaran las cosas en el comedor, una ves todo estuvo en casa el camión se fue y yo comencé a subir las cosas a mi cuarto, cuando termine note que se cayo un folder donde suponía iban mis calificaciones y exámenes, saque los exámenes y a mi padre le entregue la boleta.

-tus calificaciones verdad?- pregunto viendo el folder

-si-

-mmmm- dijo comenzando a verlas –muy bien- dijo eso cuando termino

-me retiro- dije dirigiéndome al jardín

Una ves allí me dedique a ver los rosales que mi mama estaba regando, se ve tan feliz cuando esta en el jardín, estaba tarareando una canción irreconocible por mi, noto mi presencia y sonrió, dejo la regadera en el suelo y camino hacia mi.

-como te sientes?- me pregunto mientras se sentaba y yo imitaba su acción

-bien-

-te extrañe-

-yo también-

-y dime, alguna chica que te guste?- me dijo con un toque de curiosidad y una chispa de interés en sus ojos

-no, solo somos amigos-

-y dime, como se llama la afortunada- dijo con mas curiosidad que antes

-mama- dije fastidiado

-me vas a negar tan vital información Itachi-chan?- dijo mi mama dramática

-hmp-

-vale, tenemos una vecina nueva, lleva unas semanas viviendo aquí, creo que tiene una hija, pero no la he visto aun- dijo pensando

- y como sabes que tiene una hija?-

-por que acabo de ver el camión de tu escuela frente a su casa jeje- solté un suspiro ante la respuesta de mi mama- y además bajaron muchas maletas rosas-

- ya veo- dije alzando la vista y notando una cabellera de un color demasiado peculiar en el jardín de alado, me levante de donde estaba y me acerque a la reja que separaba los patios de las casas

-Saku-chan?- pregunte una ves que ella estaba cerca de las rejas

-Itachi-kun?- pregunto sorprendida

-hmp-

-wow no sabia que vivas aquí-

-de hecho llevo viviendo mas tiempo aquí que tu- dije con una sonrisa de superioridad

-ohh-

-buenos días- dijo mi madre, un momento, en que momento ella llego donde estábamos

-buenos días señora …..-

- señora Mikoto- dijo sonriendo

-mucho gusto señora Mikoto, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno- dijo

-veo que conoces a Itachi-

-si, somos amigos, vamos en la misma clase-

-enserio?, te ves mas chica- dijo incrédula

-jejeje me pasa a menudo ^^U-

-lo siento- dijo un poco avergonzada mi madre-supongo que los dejo solos Itachi-chan Sakura-chan-

-hmp-

-hasta luego, fue un placer conocerla- dijo Sakura

-el placer fue todo mío- vi como mi madre sonreía con malicia para adentrarse en la casa

-cuando llegaste?-pregunte

-llegue ayer, después de que te fui a acompañar al aeropuerto Dei-chan me llevo mi mochila ^^-

-hmp- empecé a caminar hacia la calle, ella me siguió, una vez que no teníamos la reja entre nosotros me acerque a ella y me abrazo

-aniki- escuche la voz de Sasuke a mi espalda, venia con otro niño de su edad, Sakura me dejo de abrazar y se puso a mi lado

-hmp-

-tu eres el hermano de Sasuke 'ttebayo- escuche la voz del amigo de mi hermano, era un niño mas bajito que Sasuke, rubio ojiazul, con unas curiosas marcas en las mejillas que simulaban bigotes, al parecer es muy alegre

-supongo que eres Naruto no?-

-si, Uzumaki Naruto-

-mm Ita-kun nos vemos luego- dijo Sakura poniéndose de puntitas para darme un beso en la mejilla debido a que le llevaba una cabeza, tiene la estatura de mi hermano

-quien era ella aniki?-

-Sakura-chan, una amiga-

-hmp-

-si me disculpan voy a ir con Kakashi- dije revolviéndole el cabello a Sasuke con mi mano

-hmp-

-adiós Itachi- me dijo el rubio mientras me iba en dirección a la casa de mi amigo

Después de 15 minutos de caminar llegue a mi destino, hace mucho no lo veo y me mata la curiosidad saber si se quito la mascara que usaba para cubrir de la nariz para a bajo, siempre me llamo la atención ese detalle pero nunca le pregunte, toque el timbre de la puerta y espere pacientemente a que la misma se abriera, unos segundos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un señor de cabello gris y ojos negros.

-si?-

- esta Kakashi en casa?-

- en un momento baja- cerro la puerta cuando termino de decir eso y grito –Kakashi te buscan!- momentos después la puerta se volvió a abrir mostrando a un joven de 15 años de cabello gris y peinado que desafiaba a la gravedad

-wow este debe de ser un milagro, Itachi en mi puerta, a que se debe el honor-

-hmp-

-vale vale, como has estado?-

-bien-

-yo igual, piensas quedarte allí parado o prefieres pasar?- pregunto alzando la ceja

-hmp-sonreí y lo empuje lo suficiente para que yo pudiera pasar, aun seguía usando esa mascara, hay cosas que no cambian.

-te quedas para la preparatoria?-

-no-

-vaya, otros tres años lejos de casa- dijo asombrado

-hmp-

-tan extenso tu vocabulario, no recibiste el diccionario que te envié de regalo?- dijo riéndose

-lo perdí- dije siguiendo el juego

-es una lastima, tanto esfuerzo puse en darte ese regalo-

- el próximo que sea una psp- dije sonriendo de lado

-lo tendré en cuenta- dijo sonriéndome – y dime que te hizo entrar a estudiar en Suna?-

-lo mismo de siempre-

-tu padre, si te entiendo- dijo sonando comprensivo- y cuanto tiempo te quedaras de vacaciones aquí?-

-3 meses-

-es mucho tiempo no?-dijo

-hmp-

- quieres salir? Es que tengo que ir con Anko ahora, me tomaste de sorpresa- dije rascándose la nuca

-no te preocupes, ya me voy- dije levantándome del sillón –diviértete en tu cita- dije molestándolo

-no es una cita ¬///¬-

-claaaaro-

-no ya te ibas- dijo empujándome a la puerta

-adiós- dije empezando a caminar, tenia pensado que al llegar a casa tocaría guitarra, pero aun no desempacaba todo, y la guitarra estaba enterrada bajo 2 maletas de ropa, tardaría un buen rato en arreglar, me resigne, si quería tocar tenia que ordenar.

Llegue a casa minutos después, no había nadie en la planta baja, escuche gritos en la cocina, me asome y vi a mi hermano y a su amigo discutiendo

-el ramen no es una comida nutritiva-

-queee!, claro que lo es-

-que no-

-que si-

-no-

-si-

-no-

-tiene verduras y carne- grito el rubio

-oó- mi hermano se quedo sin palabras

-ja te gane, ahora comeremos RAMEN!-

-Hmp, lo que sea-en ese momento el rubio metió dos paquetes de ramen instantáneo en el microondas, me reí por lo bajo y me dirigí a mi cuarto, no tenia hambre, me puse a sacar toda la ropa del armario que no me quedara y comencé a guardar la nueva, después de 2 horas ya había terminado con casi todo mi cuarto, solo faltaba decidir donde pondría la guitarra y unas cuantas cosas mas, me senté en la cama y saque la guitarra de su estuche, la deje en la cama y baje a ver que iría a comer.

Cuando llegue a la cocina había una nota en el microondas

"_cariño en el microondas hay un plato con comida para ti, caliéntalo, tu padre y yo llegaremos tarde hoy y Sasuke se fue a casa de Naruto, nada de fiestas si yo no estoy, te quiero, nos vemos al rato, Mikoto Uchiha"_

Calenté mi comida y cuando estuvo lista salí al patio y me senté en los escalones, empecé a comer y escuche a Sakura cantando, la busque con la mirada y estaba acostada en la rama de un árbol, termine de comer y metí el plato a la cocina, lo lave mientras seguía escuchando su voz, fui por mi guitarra y me dirigí al patio, me acerque a la reja y cuando ella empezó otra canción yo le puse la música con la guitarra

_**(skater boy - de avril lavigne)**_

Una vez termino de cantar bajo de un salto del árbol, y me sonrió de la manera en que solo ella puede, una mezcla entre ternura y maldad, justo como su personalidad

- buenas tardes Ita-kun-

-buenas-

- cada dia tocas mejor la guitarra- dijo feliz por su descubrimiento

-lo se- dije sonriendo, solo con ella me podía desenvolver así, le tengo mucha confianza, no es como otras chicas, es única, y así la quiero

- tan humilde como siempre- dijo sarcástica regalándome una hermosa sonrisa

-hmp-

-tan bien que íbamos hablando y ya empiezas con monosílabos ¬¬-

-hmp-

-¬¬#-

-quieres ir a recorrer la ciudad?-

-me encantaría, pero no puedo- dijo apenada

-por?- pregunte extrañado

-Sui-kun va a venir por mi en un rato- dijo en voz baja, otra vez esa sensación de vacio en el pecho, la primera vez que me paso fue cuando hablo de Sasori, mi mejor amigo

-hmp-

-pero siempre podemos ir mañana no?- me dijo preocupada

-supongo-dije cortante a lo que ella puso una cara de arrepentimiento suspire, creo que piensa que me enoje con ella, como podría enojarme con ella? si no sabe lo que siento por ella?

- entonces es una promesa?- me pregunto, yo asentí- mañana me darás un tour por Konoha- dijo feliz

- esta bien- dije, en ese momento note que alguien se dirigía hacia nosotros pero del lado de la reja de Sakura

-Sa-chan, nos vamos?- dijo sonriendo, mostrando una dentadura afilada

- Itachi-kun el es Suigetsu-kun,- dijo sonriente, Suigetsu es unos centímetros mas bajito que yo, pero por lo que veo es de nuestra edad, tiene el cabello azulado y unos ojos violetas

- un placer- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

- bueno Ita-kun, nos vamos- dijo estirándose encima de la reja para darme un beso en la mejilla

-cuídate- dije mirando de manera retadora a su acompañante

-esta bien, vámonos Suigetsu-kun- dijo ella empezando a caminar hacia la calle con él siguiéndola, una ves que la perdí de vista tome la guitarra y me fui a mi cuarto, ya eran pasadas las dos de la tarde, decidí darme una ducha.

15 minutos después ya estaba vistiéndome, no tenía intenciones de salir así que me puse lo primero que encontré al abrir el ropero, baje a la sala y me puse a ver películas, a las 6 Sasuke regreso maldiciendo al ramen, me saludo y se dirigió a su cuarto y se encerro, horas mas tarde regresaron mis padres, me fui a dormir ya pasaban de las 11:30, y conociendo a Sakura a las 9 de la mañana ya estaría esperando a que fuera por ella para dar una vuelta, asi que apenas toque la almohada me que de dormido.

Komo estuvo?

Se acepta de todo, ahora si tratare de mejorar mi ortografía, pero no creo aplicar la regla de los signos, ni escribiendo en papel puedo XD

Me dejarías un review?

Gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

_._

_._

_._

_Capitulo 2_

_Sorpresas parte 2_

_._

_._

_._

"_Pasajeros con destino a Konoha favor de abordar por la sala 5" _

Ese era el vuelo de Itachi, se despidió de mi y yo lo abrace susurrándole "_suerte_", sabia que estaba nervioso, quien no lo estaría después de no ver a su familia por tres años?, empezó a caminar hacia la sala anteriormente indicada por el altavoz, cuando entro a la sala y lo perdí de vista me dirigí al área de comida, al levantarme temprano terminando de arreglar mi maleta olvide desayunar y para no retrasar a Itachi desayunaría aquí, una hora después yo seguía en el aeropuerto, a lo lejos divise a una persona bastante conocida, me quede donde estaba para que no me perderá de vista

-hola Saku-chan, ya se fue verdad? un- me pregunto mi rubio amigo

-si Dei-chan se fue hace una hora jeje- le respondí dándole un zape en la cabeza

- ya veo, llegue un poco tarde un- dijo rascándose la nuca y sonriendo – a que hora sale tu vuelo?-

-mmmm en una media hora- dije consultando el reloj que Deidara traía en la muñeca,- y el tuyo?-

-junto con el de Hidan-

--me refiero a la hora Dei-chan-

-oo, en ……. Una hora y media un-

"_Pasajeros con destino a Konoha favor de abordar por la sala 7" _

-me tengo que ir, cuídate mucho Deidara- le di un beso en la mejilla y tome mi mochila del piso

-bueno cerezo, tu también cuídate mucho- me dio un beso en la frente, el es como mi hermano mayor, pero a veces creo que la grande soy yo, ya que el actúa como niño de 5 años, espero a que yo entrara a la sala y se fue, al igual que Itachi yo también llevaba un folder con mis papeles, hice lo necesario y entre al túnel, el piloto me vio con ternura, supongo que mi estatura y mis facciones de niña no me ayudan a demostrar que realmente tengo 15 años, y le dijo a una aeromoza que me llevara a mi asiento, el cual estaba cerca de la cabina, cuando los pasajeros empezaron a abordar el avión saque de la mochila mi mp3 me puse mis audífonos y me desconecte de lo que me rodeaba.

Una hora y media después ya estaba yo en Konoha, mi mama vendría a recogerme, sino mal recuerdo me dijo que estaría en la florería del aeropuerto, ya que una amiga de ella es la dueña del local y tiene una hija mas chica que yo, creo que de 12 años, busque con la mirada la florería con el letrero rosa que mi mama me indico y cuando di con ella me dirigí a dicho lugar donde encontré a mi mama platicando con una mujer rubia y alta, mi madre es una mujer muy emotiva, alegre y vivaracha, de ella herede mi cabello rosa, claro que mi cabello tiene un tono mas pastel que el de ella, con unos ojos afilados e igualmente jades.

- Hola ma- dije para llamar su atención, ella volteo, me vio y en cuestión de segundos me tenia entre sus brazos, yo correspondí el abrazo y sentí mi hombro mojado, sabia que mi mama reaccionaria así y me dio mucha ternura, llevaba ya tres años sin verla ni a ella ni a _él._

_-_hija, como has estado?- me pregunto sonriendo y limpiándose las lagrimas de las mejillas, estaba acuclillada a mi lado

-muy bien ma- dije sonriéndole

-cof cof, sigo aquí- dijo riéndose la amiga de mi madre

- gomen gomen- dijo mi madre separándose de mi y mirando a su amiga

-Sakura hija, ella es Tsunade Senju, una amiga- dijo mi madre presentándome a su amiga

-buenos días señora Senju- dije

- buenos días Sakura, por favor solo dime Tsunade- dijo sonriéndome

-esta bien- en ese momento escuche unas pisadas detrás de mi

-Ino hija donde estabas?- dijo la rubia a la persona detrás de mi

-el vago de Shikamaru se quedo con mi pase de autobús así que fui a buscarlo- dijo ella sonriendo

-Ino ella es Sakura, la hija de Noriko*- dijo la amiga de mi mama

-mucho gusto- dijo sonriéndome

-Igualmente-

-si nos disculpan ya nos vamos, Sakura debe de estar cansada después del viaje- dijo mi mama tomando mi mochila que estaba en el piso

-claro claro , no duden en venir cuando quieran, Noriko podrías llevarte a Ino a la casa por favor, hoy tengo que cerrar mas tarde-

-claro, no te preocupes yo la llevo, nos vemos ^^-

-hasta luego Tsunade-

-bye ma-se despidió Ino, Tsunade se despidió de nosotras una ves que salimos, nos dirigimos al estacionamiento y vi la camioneta de mi mama, a pesar del tiempo no aceptaba cambiar ese carro, nos encaminamos hacia ella y una ves dentro me dormí, realmente estaba muy cansada, toda la noche la pase en vela terminando de arreglar lo que faltaba de empacar y tener a Deidara destrozando mi cuarto no ayudo en mucho, no note cuando nos detuvimos para que Ino bajara, ni note cuando llegamos a la casa, a duras penas pude abrir un ojo para inspeccionar el lugar, mi mama me condujo dentro de la casa, comimos pizza de peperoni, mi favorita, y decidimos hablar de lo mucho que había pasado en mi ausencia

-hace unas semanas me mude a esta zona, así que no conozco mucho a los vecinos, jeje el trabajo en el hospital me tiene muy atareada- dijo mi madre, ella es una cirujana del área del pediatría, así que al pasar mucho tiempo con niños se acuerda de mi de niña, se pone nostálgica con eso

-ya veo-dije, antes vivíamos en una ciudad al sur de Konoha, por lo que yo no conozco esta parte de la misma

- y que tal te ha ido en el internado?-

-muy bien, tengo muchos amigos allí- dije sonriendo al recordar las caras de mis amigos

-algún chico en especial?-

- antes si, ahora, ya lo veo solo como amigo- dije algo melancólica

-ya veo- dijo apenada mi madre al percibir la melancolía en mi voz

-la vecina tiene un hijo, tiene buena pinta y es muy mono- empezó a sonreír

- oh-

- creo que es mas chico que tu, es una lastima con lo mono que es- dijo

-hmp-

-te he echado mucho de menos hija- dijo parándose y acercándose a mi para abrazarme

-yo igual ma, te extrañe mucho estos 3 años- dije correspondiendo a su abrazo

-pero que tarde es, es mejor que te vayas a dormir, mañana llegan tus pertenencias- dijo mi madre sonriendo

-buenas noches-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

-buenas-

subí al segundo piso donde mi mama me había dicho que estaba mi habitación, al entrar en ella encontré algunas de mis cosas de la casa anterior, mis montañas de peluches, mis fotos de la primaria con mi mejor amiga Konan, incluso estaban las cobijas que antes tenia, reí ante el recuerdo de la mancha negra en la parte rosa de la almohada, esa mancha es culpa de Konan, intentando pintarme el cabello con pintura acrílica negra mientras yo dormía, termino regando la pintura en la colcha, mi cabello no sufrió daño alguno.

Seguí inspeccionando mi recamara por un momento mas, pero el sueño me estaba venciendo, así que, busque en el armario alguna pijama de las que tenia, al encontrar una de ellas, me desvestí y me la puse para aventarme como peso muerto a la cama, cuestión de segundo antes de que me durmiera.

cuando desperté eran las 9 de la mañana al escuchar al camión de mudanza estacionarse frente a mi casa, me levante rápido, entre al baño a lavarme la cara y los dientes, salí casi corriendo del baño para ponerme el pantalón de ayer y una blusa que traía en mi mochila, baje corriendo las escaleras y abrí la puerta al tiempo que el señor del camión soltaba el timbre, me pregunto si era Sakura Haruno y al recibir mi afirmación dio media vuelta y empezó a bajar mis cosas del camión, realmente eran muchas, aun no entendía como podía tener tantas cosas en mi pequeño cuarto del internado, pero recordando que de pequeño solo tenia la vista aquel cuarto, mis dudas se vieron aclaradas; me hice aun lado para permitirles el paso a los señores de la mudanza, pusieron todas las cosas en la sala y se retiraron.

Hasta este momento note que mi mama no estaba en casa, al entrar a la cocina descubrí la pequeña libreta negra, en la cual siempre me anotaba los recados, abierta y con un mensaje de ella:

"_Saku, se que acabas de llegar y quieres pasar tiempo conmigo (ojala y así fuera jajajaja) pero tuve que ir al hospital a trabajar, regresare tarde, espero no te moleste quedarte sola en la casa, de ser así, te recompensare llevándote a ver a Konan la semana que viene, se lo mucho que quieres verla._

_Hay cosas para prepararte lo que quieras en el refrigerador, intenta no quemarte con la estufa (otra ves jijiji), y hay un bote de helado en la nevera, pero solo lo puedes tomar si prometes que no comerás comida instantánea._

_Por cierto, Suigetsu va a ir a recogerte pasado el medio día, no tienes ni idea de cuanto te extraño._

_Cuídate Saku_

_Noriko Haruno"_

Suspire al terminar de leer el mensaje, deje la libreta sobre la mesa y busque algo para desayunar, opte por un plato de cereal, un vaso de jugo y una manzana, una ves termine de desayunar salí al jardín, ya que ayer me había llamado la atención el árbol que supuse mi mama sembró.

Me acerque al árbol y descubrí que se trataba del árbol de cerezos que teníamos en mi antigua casa, ya que tenia las iniciales _K y S _y debajo de ellas el mensaje_ mejoras amigas_ talladas en el tronco, me aleje un poco del árbol chocando con la reja que separaba ambas casas y escuche mi nombre, me voltee y vi a…

-Itachi-kun?- pregunte sorprendida

-hmp-

-wow no sabias que vivías aquí-

-de hecho llevo viviendo mas tiempo aquí que tu- dijo con esa sonrisa de superioridad que lo caracteriza desde que lo conozco

-ohh-

-buenos días- dijo una mujer con rasgos parecidos a los de Itachi, la diferencia era la expresión relajada y feliz que ella tenia, mientras Itachi tenia esa mirada de superioridad y emanaba un aura algo fría

-buenos días señora….- dije esperando a oír su nombre

-señora Mikoto- me dijo

-mucho gusto señora Mikoto, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno- le dije presentándome

-veo que conoces a Itachi- dijo con bastante curiosidad

-si, somos amigos, vamos en la misma clase- dije sonriendo

-enserio?, te ves mas chica- dijo incrédula mirándome de pies a cabeza

-jejeje, me pasa a menudo ^^U-

-lo siento- dijo avergonzada por su comentario, -supongo que los dejo solos Itachi-chan, Sakura-chan-

-hmp-

-hasta luego fue un placer conocerla- dije cortésmente

-el placer fue todo mío- dijo sonriendo con malicia para adentrarse en la casa

-cuando llegaste?- me pregunto

-llegue ayer, después de que te fui a acompañar al aeropuerto Dei-chan me llevo mi mochila ^^-

-hmp- empezó a caminar hacia la calle, le seguí, y una ves que no teníamos la reja entre nosotros el se acerco a mi y lo abrace, puso su mano en mi espalda correspondiendo a mi gesto, sonreí y lo deje de abrazar cuando escuche la vos de un niño

-aniki- el pequeño venia acompañado de otro chico mas enanito que el que hablo; entre ellos intercambiaron palabras y note que la expresión de Itachi se suavizaba al descubrir al mejor amigo de su hermano, después de un momento le hable

-mm Ita-kun nos vemos luego-, me puse de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla, a pesar de todo, tengo la misma altura que su hermano eso me dio risa, soy mas grande de edad pero paso por una niña de 12 puff, me di la vuelta sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta por parte de Itachi, entre en la casa y me dirigí a ordenar mis cosas nuevas en mi cuarto.

Horas después ya tenia mi cuarto ordenado en su totalidad, al ser la hora de la comida me prepare una hamburguesa y una jarra de agua de fruta, termine de comer y lave los platos y me lave los dientes, al no tener nada que hacer salí de la casa y me subí al árbol, empecé a cantar algunas canciones, y cuando empecé una de mis favoritas, escuche una guitarra dándole el ritmo ala canción

_**(skater boy de abril lavigne)**_

Cuando termine de cantar salte del árbol y le sonreí a Itachi

-buenas tardes Ita-kun-

-buenas-

-cada día tocas mejor la guitarra-le dije

-lo se-

-tan humilde como siempre- dije sarcástica

-hmp-

-tan bien que íbamos hablando y ya empiezas con monosílabos ¬¬-

-hmp-

-¬¬#-

-quieres ir a recorrer la ciudad?- su pregunta me saco completamente de onda, no esperaba eso

-me encantaría, pero no puedo- dije apenada

-por?-

-Sui-kun va a venir por mí en un rato-dije en voz baja

-hmp- oh no, ya se enojo

-pero siempre podemos ir mañana no?- le dije preocupada por su reacción

-supongo- me dijo cortante, eso me dolió y puse cara de arrepentimiento, lo escuche suspirar de resignación

-entonces es una promesa?- le dije, el asintió con la cabeza- mañana me darás un tour por Konoha- dije feliz

-esta bien- me dijo, sus ojos se dirigieron a la persona que acababa de llegar

-Sa-chan, nos vamos?- me dijo el recién llegado sonriendo y mostrando su afilada dentadura

-Itachi-kun el es Suigetsu-kun- dije sonriendo

-un placer- dijeron ambos al unisonó

-bueno Ita-kun, nos vamos- dije estirándome encima de la reja para darle un beso en la mejilla

-cuídate-

-esta bien, vámonos Suigetsu-kun- dije empezando a caminar hacia la calle con Suigetsu pisándome los talones, al llegar a la banqueta me sorprendió ver un auto convertible gris estacionado frente a mi casa

-es mío- dijo al notar mi sorpresa

-esta lindo- dije sonriendo

-lo voy a pintar de otro color- me comento abriéndome la puerta del copiloto, me ayudo a subir y cerro la puerta, paso delante del coche y se subió de su lado del coche, Suigetsu tiene 16, así que tiene un permiso provisional de conducir

- y adonde vamos genio?- la curiosidad me gano

-tsk, que impaciente eres Saku- ante esto le saque la lengua de manera infantil

-cierra los ojos- dijo

-esta bien- cerré los ojos y deje que condujera en paz, después de unos 20 minutos, Suigetsu estaciono el carro y me ayudo a bajar puesto que seguía con los ojos cerrados, jalo de mi muñeca para empezar a caminar y yo me deje, confiaba mucho en el.

-listo puedes abrirlos- me dijo al oído, abrí los ojos y me lleve una hermosa sorpresa, estábamos en una colina con una de las mejores vistas de la ciudad, había un tronco en el piso que cumplía la función de banco, nos sentamos los dos allí y platicamos de lo que ha sido de nuestras vidas, estuvimos el resto de la tarde allí sentados abrazándonos y contándonos las anécdotas de los que habíamos hecho durante nuestra separación.

Pasadas las 7 de la noche, nos fuimos de regreso a mi casa, el se despidió de mi y se fue a su casa, yo me quede viendo la tele un rato y caí dormida en el sillón.

Noriko puede significar independencia

espero k el kap alla sido de su agrado!

mmm me gusto eskribir el capitulo jejeje

pero me gustaría mucho saber su opinión al respecto

gracias por leer!


End file.
